Militaires Sans Frontières
thumb|250px|Militaires Sans Frontières logo. Militaires Sans Frontières (French for Soldiers Without Borders), abbreviated as MSF and also known as Outer Heaven,Big Boss refers to the Militaires Sans Frontières as "Outer Heaven" twice before formally renamed as such, the first time when convincing Huey Emmerich to join his group, and the second time when convincing Cècile Cosima Caminades to stay at Mother Base for a while. was a private military company in the early 1970s founded and led by Big Boss. History Origins After leaving the Patriots in 1972, Naked Snake, a.k.a. Big Boss, formed the "Militaires Sans Frontières," so as to provide military force for anyone who needs them, regardless of nations or ideologies. As such, the MSF also specialized in providing the full range of military services, including combat, logistics, training, weapons, outfitting, and R&D. In addition, the MSF was also designed to merge the small footprint and exceptional performance of Special Forces groups and the full military might of a full regular army, as a means to fully break free of nation-states. Employed by the Colombian government sometime after 1972, Snake and the MSF fought an opposing mercenary unit led by Kazuhira Miller. After MSF defeated the enemy force, Snake offered Miller a place in the group, which he accepted, later becoming its second-in-command. During this time, Miller also viewed MSF as being a "new kind of business" regarding guns-for-hire, that is neither tied to mercenaries nor to a foreign legion, and also intended to help Big Boss succeed in his goals for MSF. In addition, between its founding and its employment under the Colombian government, it often relocated in order to avoid the CIA, should the CIA be coming near their base. In November 4 of 1974, the Militaires Sans Frontières were stationed in Colombia when they were first approached by Ramón Gálvez Mena and Paz Ortega Andrade, representing Costa Rica. The two requested that the group assist "the nation without a military" because of a mysterious security company that had recently invaded their country, presumably for the CIA. In return, Gálvez offered the group an offshore plant to use as a base off the coast of the Caribbean. Despite some rumors that it was a mercenary group, Snake did not seem to consider it as such, and protested at Galvez's assumption that they were just a pack of "Dogs of War" when the latter attempted to hire them.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010) Naked Snake/Big Boss: (suddenly stands up) Hold it! You seem to think we're just a pack of "Dogs of War." Is that right? // Ramón Gálvez Mena: Yes, that's what I've heard. You're an army without a state... // Naked Snake/Big Boss: No... We've only left our countries behind. After some persuasion from Miller, and curious as to The Boss's supposed involvement in affair, Snake accepted the mission. The MSF then commenced operations against the occupying force in Costa Rica, later identified as the Peace Sentinels, who were attempting to develop an unmanned nuclear weapon known as Peace Walker. The MSF's existence was threatened toward the end of their mission, when Peace Sentinel leader Hot Coldman, intended to launch a nuclear strike at Mother Base. The MSF considered evacuating, but Miller had some confidence that Snake would succeed in stopping Peace Walker's launch. Eventually, the MSF left Mother Base to aid Snake in stopping the Peace Sentinels, who had relocated to neighboring Nicaragua. During their mission, the MSF also dispatched several of its forces into other war zones for income, in order to increase its numbers and resources (namely small arms, missiles and uniforms) as well as to feed its personnel, in the fight against the Peace Sentinels.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010) Kazuhira Miller: Hey, Boss, you mind if we powwow for a sec? // Naked Snake/Big Boss: What now? MSF-brand rations? // Kazuhira Miller: Actually, that sounds – No, no! With all the men we have now, it may be time we started sending some of them to other countries. // Naked Snake/Big Boss: You mean dispatching mercs? // Kazuhira Miller: How else are we gonna keep feeding the crew we have? // Naked Snake/Big Boss: I know… You’re right. // Kazuhira Miller: Okay. To deploy troops, select “Outer Ops” from the Mother Base Menu. If it goes really well, we might even get new recruits, weapons design specs, or leads on new missions. We can deploy any vehicles or large-scale weapons in our arsenal as well. // Naked Snake/Big Boss: And if things don’t go “really well”…? // Kazuhira Miller: Yeah. We could lose men. I won’t try and force you. You’re the one calling the shots here, Boss. In addition, after capturing territory from the enemy forces, the MSF temporarily used them as training grounds for their troops in various weapons and fighting styles.This is implied in Miller's briefing tapes for the various Marksmanship Challenges in Extra Ops Following Peace Walker's destruction, Paz came to stay aboard Mother Base. At some point during her stay, the Militaires Sans Frontières adopted a cat that they found on one of the missions, which Paz named "Nuke." Big Boss and Miller briefly discussed who their "queen bee" was within the MSF, in regards to Mother Base's hexagonal beehive-like structure. Unable to decide between either Paz, Cecile, Amanda, or Strangelove, they both agreed that they should instead have an "army of queen bees."Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Briefing Files > Miller > Mother Base > Queen Bee Naked Snake (Big Boss): By the way, Kaz, who do you think's our queen bee? // Kazuhira Miller: Good question. I was thinking maybe Paz. // Snake: Hmm. I was thinking Strangelove... // Miller: I can see that. Or maybe Cecile. // Snake: On second thought, I might go with Amanda. // Miller: How about this, Snake. We'll have an army of queen bees. // Snake: Sure, why not. The MSF also completed development of the bipedal tank Metal Gear ZEKE, as a deterrent against enemies while establishing their nomadic nation, with Snake referring to the group as being "the real Peace Walkers." The MSF were later to be dispatched to Angola for their services, which Miller relayed to Cipher during a secret business telephone call (the latter party having earlier promised Miller with MSF's expansion in exchange for going along with Cipher's true plot of getting Big Boss to rejoin them). Cipher planned to have the MSF act as a deterrent for their new world order, with Paz Andrade issuing this demand to Snake, after revealing herself to be a triple agent. Having hijacked MSF's Metal Gear ZEKE on Mother Base, she intended to frame the group as being an extremist cult, following Snake's refusal, by launching a nuclear strike on the East Coast of America. However, that plan failed when the MSF defeated ZEKE, with Paz presumed dead after falling into the ocean. Miller also ended up admitting to his knowledge and involvement in Cipher's plot to Big Boss afterwards and apologized. Ground Zeroes At an unspecified point later, the Militaires Sans Frontieres, having learned of Paz's survival and her incarceration by Cipher at the Cuban prison camp Camp Omega via leaked Cipher transmissions, arranged a rescue mission of both Paz and Chico (the latter of whom was captured under unspecified circumstances by the mysterious group XOF), the former in particular so they could gain more information on Cipher, as she was their only viable link. Because of the politically sensitive nature of the mission, Big Boss infiltrated the facility alone. In addition to that mission, they also had to contend with the upcoming arrival of UN nuclear inspectors for an inspection of Mother Base, which if word got out that they had a nuclear weapons program, it wouldn't end well. Logo and slogan The MSF's emblem design was based on Pangaea, the supercontinent that is theorized to have existed 250 million years ago, before the component continents were separated into their current configuration. This could possibly represent Big Boss's take on The Boss's idea of a united world. The emblem also bears a resemblance to the one later used by Outer Heaven (it looks very much like a skull). During their operations in Colombia, the Militaires Sans Frontières' slogan was "Libertad o Muerte",Seen on a banner right outside the Baranquilla Coast's camp's main building. which is Spanish for "Freedom or Death." The slogan was made famous during the independence struggle of several countries, notably including Brazil, the United States of America, Bulgaria, Greece, Ireland, Republic of Macedonia, and Uruguay. Despite the logo, however, Big Boss initially believed that their revolution should result in neither their victory nor their death.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). MSF Soldier: Thank you, Big Boss! // Naked Snake (Big Boss): Call me Snake. // MSF Soldier: Oh, uh, sorry... Vic Boss! // Snake: Listen up. For us, there is no victory. // MSF Soldier: But in revolution, doesn't one triumph or die? // Snake: We don't do either. Military resources (1974) Personnel *Snake/Big Boss (commander) *Kazuhira Miller (subcommander) *Troops **At least sixteen servicemen (while in Colombia)This was the amount of soldiers identified during the Tutorial/MSF training session in the opening, not counting Big Boss. However, in the Mother Base menu, only 14 soldiers were on the waiting room menu, not counting Kazuhira Miller. ***Drill instructor **Various volunteers **Various enemy defectors **Various rescued POWs *Huey Emmerich (bipedal weapon developer) *Strangelove (AI researcher) *Paz Ortega Andrade *Cécile Cosima Caminades *Amanda Valenciano Libre *Chico Some of the personnel who joined up were former United States Army members who fought in Vietnam"I got back from Vietnam and found I had no place to call home anymore... Mind if I stick around with you guys for a while?" - Random soldier on Mother Base's staff menu."I went through hell in ‘Nam… I’m ready for anything!" Random soldier on Mother Base's staff.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). MSF Recruit: I used to be in the army, but the government sold us out. Is there anything worth risking your life for anymore?, while others claimed to be former SAS."I’m former SAS… what you think I’m B.S.-ing you?" - Random soldier on Mother Base's staff. In addition, shortly after Zadornov's capture, the MSF managed to recruit several Soviet soldiers, and Miller considered having Zadornov join MSF to bolster the Soviet soldiers' morale.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Big Boss: You know, it might not be worth keeping him Zadornov here. If he's not going to join us... // Kazuhira Miller: You may be right. I thought it might boost our Russian compatriots' morale, but... OK. I'll think it over. The Militaires Sans Frontières, during their missions in Costa Rica and Nicaragua, mostly fished to get their own food. Every month, the MSF held birthday parties for the soldiers. It primarily consisted of drinking large amounts of alcohol and acting crudely, although any real fights were surprisingly rare. Base of operations The MSF's camp on the Barranquilla Coast of Colombia was not their first encampment, as they had previously relocated several times, to avoid the CIA's presence.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Miller: "We've got guests." // Big Boss (Naked Snake): "Time to move?" // Miller: "Don't worry. It's not our friends from Langley." At least one of their camps also possessed an infirmary. The Colombian camp included a one room cabin that functioned as its main office, given the fact that Big Boss and Galvez discussed their business in there, and contained some large water containers due to the roof constantly leaking water during rain storms. Shortly after being assigned to repel the armed forces out of Costa Rica, the MSF were provided with an offshore plant on the Caribbean to use as their base of operations. The plant, dubbed Mother Base, had three struts positioned in a way that resembled a triangle, as well as a tower in the center, although throughout the course of their operations in Costa Rica, and later Nicaragua, it was further expanded as its personnel and equipment grew. The Colombian camp was still used for entrance exams, however, which composed of the recruits wishing to join MSF wanting to fight Big Boss to see if he is the real deal.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010) AP MSF Entrance Exam Miller: (ah!) Looks like our reputation is spreading. We've got battle-hardened veterans from all kinds of places trying to join our army! But, they insist on testing your skills to see if you're the "real deal" before they'll join. Let's put these arrogant upstarts in their place! Take them down using hand-to-hand strikes or CQC. If you can knock 'em all out within the time limit, they'll join us, becoming powerful allies. Don't disappoint 'em, Boss. Show 'em what you got! In addition, the Militaires Sans Frontières, after neutralizing the Peace Sentinel presence at Puerto del Alba, Rio del Jade's boathouse, Aldea Los Despiertos, the U.S. Missile Base in Nicaragua, and the Miner's residence near the Mine Base, temporarily used these locations as training locations for medium-range target shooting, long-range shooting, urban combat, medium-range target shooting, and long-range target shooting, respectively. Unit divisions There were five divisions within the Militaires Sans Frontières, at least during their time at the Mother Base: *Combat Unit: The main fighting/sneaking force of the Militaires Sans Frontières and source of income. *R&D Team: Responsible for enhancing or otherwise creating weapons and equipment. *Mess Hall Team: Responsible for providing the food for the Mother Base which affects morale. It was formed by Kazuhira Miller shortly after Big Boss encountered a LAV-typeG unit at Bananal Fruta de Oro as a precautionary means of provisions for the troops. *Medical Team: Responsible for the healing of any personnel requiring medical attention due to sickness, injury or PTSD. They are also involved with R&D in regards to the development of weapons with various ways of knocking out personnel (eg, emitting sleep gas or developing tranquilizers). The idea of a medical team for the Mother Base's Sick Bay was also planned by Kazuhira Miller after Amanda was airlifted to Mother Base wounded with a broken leg, although a Medical Team for MSF itself existed long before then.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010) This is implied by Kazuhira Miller's briefing file detailing how he and Big Boss met, where he mentioned that he was stuck up with tubes and bandages from his earlier fight shortly after Big Boss spared him. *Intel Team: Responsible for providing intel for the Militaires Sans Frontières in regards to enemy activity or a weakness of the enemy that could be exploited as well as offering support from Mother Base for MSF soldiers on field missions. The Intel Team also often works with the R&D Team to develop various radars for MSF, and could also deliver supplies to allied mercenary units. It was brainstormed by Kazuhira Miller shortly after Chico ended up rescued. It was also implied that the Intel Team, or a similar unit called the MSF Intel Corps., were responsible for the recording/adapting of various old data files for the MSF.The words "MSF Intel Corps." are seen on the cover of the Data Files section of the Briefing Files. Recruitment policy The exact methods of recruitment during MSF's operations in Colombia and other countries prior to Costa Rica are unknown, although the method in which Kazuhira Miller was recruited into the group suggests that they take at least one survivor from a defeated enemy force and allow him the option of joining the group. During the MSF's mission in Costa Rica, it did recruitments via fulton recovery by capturing enemy soldiers or rescuing prisoners, with the soldiers either being convinced immediately upon arriving at Mother Base, or having to spend time in the brig before they could decide to join. Some time afterwards, however, because of MSF's growing size making it similar to a corporation, a voluntary recruitment program was enacted, with several soliders joining up. Some of the joining soldiers will also take an entrance exam and find out if Big Boss was indeed how they heard of him by fighting him in a minute, with any soldiers who lose to Big Boss, having been convinced that his skills are accurate, joining up. Several soldiers will also sometimes join up after MSF completed a mission in operations outside Costa Rica, and several soldiers are also exchanged with allied mercenary units. Training regimen As a military organization, the Militaires Sans Frontières adopted a training regimen for instructing new personnel. The training included, but was not limited to, mastering the use of the line of sight, changing stances, movement, rolling, unarmed combat, Stun Rod usage, and various forms of CQC. Doing 200 stomach crunches'Random soldier:' 198, 199, 200! Oh, hey, Boss, you're just in time! I just finished doing 200 stomach crunches! and running laps was also implied to be a required part of the MSF training.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). A full list of training undertaken by MSF personnel is unknown, although the training carried out by Big Boss and the MSF servicemen in Colombia, prior to Miller's arrival with Galvez and Paz, suggested that the regimen included these aspects. Also, the MSF soldiers were seen running single-file across the Barranquilla coast during the Tactical Espionage Operations trailer. Also, the soldiers also can have the opportunity to have multiple CQC fights with Big Boss nearing the end of the training session as a special treat if he is present.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010) Drill Instructor: Alright... Why don't we do something special since the Boss is here? Anyone who feels like getting their ass kicked, step forward. Don't hold back, Boss. Uniform The standard Militaires Sans Frontières uniform (during their missions in Colombia) included: *Two-eyed balaclava (Note: only the standard infantry wear this as part of the uniform) *Utility harness *Drop-leg flap holster (visually resembles the Bianchi M12 / UM84, a holster adopted by the U.S. military nearly a decade after the formation of MSF) *Jungle fatigues (olive drab fatigues customized with a black knee brace on the right side and brassards, the latter set adorned with the MSF logo on the left brassard, and in some cases, the FOX logo on the right brassard) *Boots During their missions into Costa Rica, the Militaires Sans Frontières later procured other variants of the uniforms used for enhancing camouflage in the area. There are several that are aesthetically similar to the Jungle fatigues, although they emphasize certain elements of camouflage more than others, such as the Leaf camouflage increasing the camo index near jungle environments. "Naked" variants with a black muscleman shirt in the place of the regular top of a uniform exist (Big Boss usually forgoes a shirt of any variant when he uses it). They also procured a Battle Dress as well as a Sneaking Suit. In addition, some of the higher ups will sometimes loan soldiers their own uniforms.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010) This is implied when contacting Kazuhira Miller and/or Amanda Valenciano Libre while wearing the Miller and Amanda uniforms, respectively, with the former also apologizing for giving them a dirty uniform. Uniform variants Fatigue/camouflage uniforms *Leaf *Tiger Stripe *Choco-chip *Auscam *Squares *Splitter *Snake Naked uniforms *Leaf *Tiger Stripe *Choco-chip *Auscam *Squares *Splitter *Snake Other *Sneaking Suit *Battle Dress **Battle Dress w/helmet *Tuxedo *T-shirt *Neo-Moss *Stench Weaponry MSF utilized a wide variety of weaponry, including various United States and Russian technologies, and those from the Western and Eastern Blocs, as well as antiquated weapons dating back to World War II. Close-range weapons *Stun rod **Mock stun rods (training sessions only) Handguns *Mk.22 Mod 0 Hush Puppy (standardized handgun)This is implied in the mission "Opening / Investigate the Supply Facility", where Snake's firearms are the M16A1 and the Mk.22 *Mauser C96 **Semi-automatic Mauser C96 **Full-auto Mauser C96 *Smith and Wesson Model 19 **Smith and Wesson Model 19 w/ laser sight *M1911 pistol **M1911A1 ***M1911A1 w/ suppressor **Customized M1911 pistol ***Customized M1911 w/ suppressor *Walther Kampfpistole **Walther Kampfpistole with rifle stock *Support supply marker (gun) *Support strike marker (gun) *Banana *Makarov PM *Makarov PB/6P9 *EZ gun **EZ gun (life recovery) **EZ gun (psyche recovery) Shotguns *Twin barrel shotgun **Twin barrel shotgun (rubber slug variant) *Ithaca M37 pump-action shotgun **Long Barrel Ithaca M37 ***Ithaca M37 accurized model *Heckler & Koch CAWS *SPAS-12 Assault rifles *M16A1(standardized assault rifle) *RK-47 (AK-47) **RK-47 w/grenade launcher **RK-47 w/smoke grenade launcher *Heckler & Koch G11 *M653 Carbine **M653 Carbine w/grenade launcher **M653 Carbine w/shotgun **M653 Carbine w/smoke grenade launcher *ADM63 (Pistol Mitralieră model 1963/PM md. 1963/AMD63) *ADM65 (Pistol Mitralieră model 1965/PM md. 1965/AMD65) *RPK *FN FAL *SUG (Steyr AUG) *FN FNC (suppressed) (post-Peace Walker)Metal Gear Solid: Ground Zeroes teaser Big Boss was seen holding a FN FNC with a suppressor in the teaser for the upcoming Ground Zeroes Submachine guns *Ingram MAC-10 **Ingram MAC-10 w/suppressor **Ingram MAC-10 w/bullet jacket *Uz61 (Vz.61 Scorpion) **Uz61 w/suppressor (Vz.61 Scorpion with suppressor) *Heckler & Koch MP5 **MP5A2 **MP5SD2 *Thompson M1928A1 Sniper rifles *SVD **High-capacity SVD **Night-vision SVD *Walther WA2000 *M1C Garand **Psyche recovery M1C *M21 *Remington M700 **Life recovery M700 **M700 bull barrel *Mosin Nagant *PTRD-41 *PTRS-41 *Stealth Gun *Rail gun/dynamo Machine guns *M60 *Stoner M63 *PK/PKM machine gun *Rheinmetall MG 3 *M134 gatling gun *Electromagnetic wave gun Missiles *RPG-2 *RPG-7 *FIM-43 Redeye *XFIM-92A (FIM-92 Stinger prototype) *Carl Gustav M2 recoilless rifle **Multipurpose Carl Gustav M2 recoilless rifle **Fulton-ammo Carl Gustav M2 recoilless rifle *M47 Dragon *M72 LAW *M202A1 FLASH Throwing weapons *AN M18 smoke grenade *M67 fragmentation grenade *Chaff grenade *Sleep gas grenade *AN M18 colored smoke grenade (red, blue, green, yellow, black) *M116/A1 stun grenade *Empty magazine *Support strike marker (thrown) *Support supply marker (thrown) *Electromagnetic net Placeable weapons *C4 *Support supply marker (set) *Support strike marker (set) *M18A1 Claymore mine *M15 anti-tank mine *Aerial mine *Decoy *Fulton mine *Cookbook *Magazine **Solid Magazine **Liquid Magazine **Solidus Magazine **Super Magazine Mother Base weapons *Surface-to-surface anti-ground missiles *Anti-ship missiles *Rockets Equipment Food and recovery items *Rations *Curry **Spicy Curry **Great Curry **Future Curry *Tortilla Chips *Mate *Lime Soda *Zero-calorie Soda *Men's Cologne *Various Caribbean fish and other aquatic animalsImplied by at least one soldier's remarks as well as Paz's second diary tape. *Gallo PintoImplied by at least one soldier's remarks as well as Paz's third diary entry *Costa Rican coffeeImplied by at least one soldier's remarks as well as Miller providing Galvez with Costa Rican coffee when meeting at the Barranquilla Coast camp. *French '72 Wine (ordered by MSF subcommander Kazuhira Miller in a failed attempt at impressing Cécile)Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010) Briefing Files > Briefing Library > Cécile > France > Wine *Bacon Implied by at least one soldier's remarks. Other equipment *Fulton surface-to-air recovery system *NVG *Stealth mat *Cardboard box **Love Box **Box-Tank ***Stun Box-Tank ***Smoke Box-Tank **Box Bomb ***Stun Box ***Smoke Box **Assassin's Straw Box **Rescue Box *Analyzer *Shield **Colored shields *Sonic Eye *Binoculars *Rangefinder Camera *Sony Walkman **TPS-L2 **WM-2 **WM-EX88 **NWD-W202 *Stealth Camo *Radio w/ a circuit to reverse the audio phase.Not seen on Mother Bases' menu, but it is used by the MSF for communication shortly after Naked Snake/Big Boss managed to procure one at Puerto del Alba * Unidirectional signal headset (Colombia)Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010) Miller (Radio): Miller here. Do you copy, Snake? I see you've Landed. That makes one giant leap for us. I'm sending this from the offshore plant - our Mother Base. The signal is unidirectional. I'll be giving you commands and advice through this channel. Keep your headphones on at all times and pay attention. Also, make sure no one else can listen in. Radars *Soliton Radar *Surround Indicator Temporary equipment *ID Card **Huey Emmerich's ID Card **Guard ID Card *Jigsaw Vehicles *Jeeps (at least one) (Colombia)Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Kazuhira Miller drove a Jeep over to the MSF base in Barranquilla Coast, Colombia. *Motorcycles (at least one) (Colombia)Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Naked Snake/Big Boss arrived at the MSF base at Barranquilla Coast onboard a Triumph Bonneville motorcycle. *Destroyers (at least three)Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Destroyers and PT boats are seen in the "Comm Tower Monitoring Room" cutscene. Also, the Mother Base menu had a patrol boat circling around Mother Base.(Colombia)Implied due to appearing at Mother Base when it is first accessed *PT boats (at least one) *Tarawa-class amphibious assault ship (one) *LVT-5 Amphibious Assault Vehicles (at least four) *UH-1H Iroquois (at least 13) *Mi-24D Hind D (at least 6In the final moments of the Tactical Espionage Operations trailer, six MSF owned Mi-24 Hind Ds were flying towards Mother Base. In the game itself, specifically the second ending, only three were actually seen (one flying overhead, and two parked).)* *T-72 Ural tanks* *T-72A tanks* *KPz 70 tanks* *MBTk 70 tanks* *LAV-TypeG (Armored Vehicle General Purpose (AVGP): Grizzly prototypes)* *LAV-TypeC (Armored Vehicle General Purpose (AVGP): Cougar prototypes)* *BTR-60PAs* *BTR-60PBs* *Mi-24A Hind As* *AH56A Bombers* *AH56A Raiders* *Metal Gear ZEKE * Several of these were stolen from the Peace Sentinels. Also, some of the vehicles in question were also customized, giving a black and red hue. After recruiting enough personnel, Mother Base's hangar section was expanded to include a strut containing a runway strip, implying that the MSF intended to use fighter jets or similar aircraft. Known weapons and equipment invented Although the Militaires Sans Frontières procured much of their weapons and equipment, or their design specifications to create their own variants, there were a few weapons and equipment that they invented themselves. *Metal Gear ZEKE *Stealth Gun *Support Strike Marker (pistol) *Support Supply Marker (pistol) *Mother Base Hexagon model''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker'', Kojima Productions (2010) Kazuhira Miller: I got a report in from the R&D team. They’ve finished plans for a new hex-type plant. And today they’re gonna start construction on the first block. Can’t wait to finally say goodbye to this scrap heap. Only thing is, we don’t have nearly enough GMP. We’ll need to recruit more soldiers to get more GMP. You know what to do, Snake. *iDroid Codename system Similar to FOXHOUND and its predecessor FOX, the Militaires Sans Frontières utilized an animal based codename system for its various members outside of the highest level personnel.Kazuhira Miller, Cecile Cosima Caminades, Amanda Valenciano Libre, Chico, Paz Ortega Andrade, Huey Emmerich and Strangelove retained their regular names instead of utilizing a codename when part of Militaires Sans Frontières. Behind the scenes The name Militaires Sans Frontières is reminiscent of the Médecins Sans Frontières (Doctors Without Borders), a secular humanitarian-aid non-governmental organization created in 1971, best known for its projects in war-torn regions and developing countries facing endemic disease. Preceding the intro for the HD release (as well as in a trailer), Kojima Productions stated that the group is not in any way linked to or inspired by the real MSF. It is possible that Snake utilized the resources for Army's Heaven in order to form the Militaires Sans Frontières, which he received from Gene during Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops. According to the Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Official Art Works book, the MSF logo was originally going to be a shield with a eye-patched skull inside that has a knife in its mouth, in reference to both the FOXHOUND logo and the logo for the Outer Heaven Mother Company. In addition, the banner was originally going to have the motto "The choice is between loyalty to one's country, or loyalty to oneself," derived from a saying The Boss told Big Boss while he was Naked Snake. Storyboard concept artwork included in the same book also showed that the MSF camp in Barranquilla Coast was originally going to be destroyed in a fire, presumably caused by Zadornov, causing the MSF to then move by boat to Mother Base, to which Big Boss was then sent by a Huey helicopter to his arrival point at Playa del Alba. The last image also had him standing with several backpacks, implying that the story originally intended for Big Boss to be leading a group through Playa del Alba in order to investigate the shipping facility. According to both concept art located in the Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Official Art Works book and Kutaka Negishi, the female Militaires Sans Frontières soldiers, when donning naked uniforms, were originally going to end up topless barring their equipment harness. However, it was edited to have them wearing a tank top instead due to various circumstances.http://andriasang.com/comlog/ Kojima Productions, in a trailer for the HD release of Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, stated that the Militaires Sans Frontières is not affiliated with the Medecins Sans Frontières. During the 2012 GDC event, Kojima Productions did an engineer-recruitment event for their next Metal Gear Solid game and the FOX Engine. The event was named "Development Without Borders," a reference to the English translation of the MSF. Gallery File:121.jpg|MSF Cabin concept art. 248160.jpg|MSF training. File:110217010128.JPG|Male MSF soldier lying down. File:110217010103.JPG|The MSF insignia on the left arm and the Stun Rod in a sheath on the chest. File:110217005327.JPG|Balaclava worn by a male MSF soldier. File:110207021102.JPG|Female MSF soldier wearing the Battle Dress (with helmet). MGSPWSorrow.jpg|MSF staff member reporting to Big Boss on Mother Base. MSF cabin interior.jpg|MSF Barranquilla coast cabin's interior. Notes and references Category:Military Groups Category:Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker